Advancing catheter devices such as balloons or stents over guide wires through the vasculature can be impaired by vessel tortuosity, plaque, calcification or previously deployed devices, such as stents. This resistance to advancement can result in the inability to move or place the device within the vasculature to the desired location.
What is needed are guide wires, catheters and guide wire systems and methods for improved advancement to desired locations within vasculatures.